La Noche Triste de un Español
by ALUSUSHI
Summary: todos conocemos a ESPAÑA aquel dulce e inocente país...pero que tal sus conquistas? nunca se han preguntado el porque se aferro mas tiempo a México he aquí una posible explicación a ello


Capitulo 1* La conquista española*

Atención: hetalia no me pertenece bla bla bla….solo la idea de este fanfic trate de ponerle algo de historia y bueno no sé si estén bien los datos…mmm es mi primer fanfic y bueno no me insulten si creen que soy un asco de escritora solo díganme sorry baby tu fic no es bueno y yo de la manera mas alegre posible simplemente lo borrare del mapa y ya listo!

Advertencia: no garantizo el uso del contenido cultural para fines de uso educativo ¡comenzamos!

Aquel día España se encontraba orgulloso, feliz, emocionado. Llevaban muchos días en el mar y ni un rastro de tierra, temía que sus hombres empezaran a perder el sentido por falta de alimentos y lo arrojaran por la borda como una clase de venganza por llevarlos a su segura muerte.

-¡Tierra a la vista!- grito uno de sus marinos, el rostro de Antonio se ilumino y esa sonrisa tan cálida brillo aun mas con aquel descubrimiento.

Había llegado a nuevas tierras. Aunque su consejero le decía que se trataban de La India. Al igual que su consejero su rey pensaba que esa idea era absurda, que más allá del atlántico solo encontraría la muerte y si algo le pasaba a él afectaría a su gente, además ahora no tenía tiempo estaban en plenas cruzadas contra los musulmanes .

Hasta que un día la gentil mujer que tenía como reina le dio permiso y si gracias a ella el estaba aquí, llegando a lugares desconocidos, jamás se hubiera imaginado que el nuevo mundo realmente se convertiría en su vida, simplemente era asombroso, magnifico, estaba tan eufórico que lloraba de alegría.

Todos sus marinos bajaron y exploraron aquel lugar, estaban en lo que actualmente conocemos como Bahamas, lo que Antonio nombro como San salvador, ese mismo viaje llegaron a cuba y a la isla de Haití a las que llamo La Española. Sé que los libros de historia nos dicen que fue Cristóbal Colon el que realizo aquello pero mienten el solo fue el que grito "_tierra a la vista_" y se encargaba de ser la mano derecha de Antonio por ese motivo España decidió que fuera él a quien se le otorgara la gloria para generaciones futuras.

Finalmente tras varios viajes alrededor del año 1519, acompañado esta vez de Hernán Cortés salió de cuba en once naves y casi 700 soldados, llegando primero a lo que conocemos actualmente como Yucatán, ubicado en el actual México, de ahí continuo sus expediciones en el territorio, llego finalmente, sin compañía, al gran imperio de Tenochtitlán.

Camino lo suficiente para quedar exhausto, se tendió debajo de un árbol el cual daba una hermosa sombra, se quedo dormido, de pronto sintió como si alguien lo observara, abrió lentamente sus ojos y quedo maravillado con lo que vio…una hermosa muchacha de pelo largo, y negro como la noche, piel no muy morena, y una frágil figura que muy bien se lucia con lo poco que llevaba de prendas, la dulce mirada de esa joven estaba clavada en el rostro del abrumado español, lo observaba muy detalladamente con aquel deje de curiosidad como el de una pequeña niña.

España se incorporo e hizo que la joven retrocediera un poco.

–no te asustes…mem soy España… ¿y tú?- dijo con algo de nerviosismo el español. - imperio azteca… - dijo mirando para otra parte algo timida - azteca… ¿he?- se acerco a la joven, tomo su barbilla, giro su cara delicadamente asía la de el quedando a escasos centímetros.

–…eres muy bonita, para ser un imperio tan poderoso-

Azteca se ruborizo un poco no comprendía el comportamiento del extraño, ni la sensación que sentía al estar tan cerca de él. Antonio continúo coqueteándole a la muchacha después de todo era un experto en esto de la conquista

–No te gustaría ser una colonia española- dijo seductoramente, aprisionando al imperio con un inevitable beso tumbándola ligeramente al suelo manteniendo el contacto de sus labios, se separo un poco de ella,

Imperio azteca estaba roja, aquel individuo había echo que su pecho se agitara ¿le estaría acaso robando su alma? Quizás… realmente era un demonio… ¡ si eso debía ser! Quetzalcóatl se lo había previsto desde hace mucho. Empujo al español con bastante fuerza contra el suelo de quien sabe donde saco una navaja con muchos detalles de piedras preciosas y antes de que pudiera clavarle la daga en el corazón Antonio le sujeto las manos.

-Aguarda…no me mates soy muy lindo para morir disculpa por haberte besado pero no tengo la culpa de que seas tan bella-

-¡cállate demonio! ¡No le aras daño a mi pueblo como enviada de los dioses tengo que darte fin!-

- no azteca no soy un demonio, solo soy una persona bueno país pero no quiero acerté daño a ti, ni a tu pueblo ni a tus ¿dioses?-

Azteca reflexiono acerca de su teoría en realidad no parecía un demonio más bien tenía un aspecto muy agradable – ¿enserio?- -verdad…ahora podrías bajar tu linda arma mortal- España sonrió inocentemente

El imperio bajo su arma y se sentó algo confundida pensando…_si no es demonio, y su piel es muy pálida para ser algún imperio vecino ¡un enemigo! No azteca los enemigos no te besan te atacan…y si es un… un dios uno que parece humano no Quetzalcóatl te hubiera avisado de ello… y si él no sabía quizás si ¡es un dios no hay otra razón más razonable robo mi alma para! pero ¿para qué? Jamás mi pecho se había estremecido así…. debe ser por eso…._

-¿Azteca? ¿_Estás_ ahí?- Antonio saco de sus pensamientos al imperio

- ¿ha?... ¡sí! Su divinidad España- agacho un poco su cabeza como muestra de respeto

- ¿divinidad? Bien soy guapo pero no soy un dios no hay más que un solo dios y ese es Jesús no te confundas mujer-

- no juegue señor y mejor devuélvame mi alma sin ella no podre reinar plenamente si quiere le puedo ofrecer otras de otras muchachas que con gusto se las darán-

- ¿que no juegue azteca? no tengo tu alma de donde sacaste eso chiquilla estas muy desorientada con respecto a tus creencias-

- ¡Entonces como explica que mi pecho se agito cuando usted me beso fue entonces que robo mi alma-

-azteca eso se llama amor…y yo como tu dios te enseñare a saberlo demostrar…-volvió a acercársele demasiado al imperio – ¿dime amas a tus dioses?-

- si supongo que si ellos…son...Parte de mí entonces los ¿amo?- contesto un poquito nerviosa

(Seductoramente) - azteca… como tu dios entonces…me debes de amar… y dejarme hacerte parte de ti… ¿de acuerdo?- dijo esto aun más cerca de azteca teniéndola ya bajo suyo contra el pasto.

-si señor estoy para servirle, hágame parte de usted nada me haría más feliz que servirle a un dios que…- no continuo hablando porque Antonio ya tenía sus labios en los de ella, comenzó con un beso dulce pero al poco rato ya tenía su lengua jugueteando con la de la chica. Se desbotono su camisa blanca y quedo solo con su vestimenta inferior, en cuanto azteca no llevaba mucho puesto así que no se molesto con despojarle de sus ropas.

El imperio solo seguía sus instintos y se dejaba a la merced del español su dios era feliz con el hecho de ser su ofrenda y ser de su gusto era un honor…aunque lo que estaba haciendo Antonio no era nada de eso más bien estaba abusando de ella se aprovecho de sus creencias y su vulnerabilidad…. cuando mucho aparentaba unos 14años (aunque tuviera más edad) y Antonio ya alcanzaba los 20, prácticamente estaba haciendo suya a una niña…..continuara…..

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Bien qué tal? Como dije es mi primer fic continuare la historia si es que al menos a una sola persona le gusta….acepto tomates…comentarios y sugerencias siempre y cuando no insulten a mi persona ni el intento de escritora que aparento ser… bueno ciao!

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+


End file.
